User blog:SolanaCorona/Which Project Should I Prioritize?
As the title states, I'm having trouble deciding which Winx Club Fan Project I should prioritize. You'd think it'd be an easy decision, what with me working on Sylph Squad here almost every day and all, but recently I started to come up with another series project... and the ideas just keep swarming from that end. Unlike Sylph Squad, where I'm trying to lay down the groundwork before I actually start writing out the story, I already have a solid synopsis for this second project and I already know where I want it to go (Sylph Squad's in a grey area). I'll just set them side-by-side to help compare! Sylph Squad ''Sylph Squad follows a pair of twins named Tenko and Tenchi as they begin their first day at a magical college. Due to them being the same age, their parents, King Cakrav and Queen Asina believe that both of them are eligible for the throne, and have arranged a competition: the one that graduates with the highest marks or ranks in all three of their school years will become the crown heir. This causes a heated rivalry between the two siblings as both aspire to become next-in-line for the throne. During their time at the Venterrus Flight Institute, Tenko and Tenchi make new friends, face new challenges, and learn more about themselves and each other as they race for the throne.'' Winx Club Act Two ''Winx Club Act Two takes place during a long peace period in the Magic Dimension. Because it seemed as though there was no major threat to face, the Winx have all settled down; getting married, raising families and living out their lives. The Winx Princesses are now Queens of their respective realms, married to their sweethearts and enjoying their reigns. The series mostly follows a pair of twins, Liza and Lisette, Solaria's two princesses, as they start up their school year at their mother's old school: the Alfea College for Fairies. During the school year, Liza and Lisette find themselves being acquainted with the offspring of each original Winx Club girl as if fate had brought them all together. However, unbeknownst to them, the peaceful period that the Magic Dimension has been experiencing seems to be coming to an end as a great force of evil begins to wreak havoc in various realms and seems to be growing.'' As you can see, the Synopsis (if I can call it that) for Sylph Squad is super cheesy, short and still unfinished because I feel like I haven't completely gotten my thoughts together. Whereas in the case of Winx Club Act Two (still a name subject to change), I can already visualize the start of the series, where I want it to go for the most part, how each original character is doing, etc. Though I don't really want to work on it all that much for two reasons: #''Sylph Squad'' came first and I already have so much groundwork done. #It feels kinda dweeby? I dunno. Usually I don't really concern myself with that but, thanks to my first experiences in fandoms in general, I've come to think that working with original characters so directly (making offspring for them and thereby making fan characters interact so directly with them) feels almost like a taboo. I know that it can be fun if done right but would I be able to do it right? 'Cause I'm 99.9% sure I wouldn't be able to do the ideas I already have justice. Category:SolanaCorona Blogs Category:Blog posts